headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Menace 5
"Zombie!" is the the title to the first story appearing in issue #5 of the horror anthology series Menace by publisher Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with artwork by Bill Everett, who also lettered the story and provided the cover artwork. This issue also features tales called "Crack-Down!" by Stan Lee and Joe Maneely, "Nightmare" by Lee and George Tuska, and "Rocket Ship!" by Lee and Russ Heath. "Zombie!" - Zombie!]] Simon Garth, the Zombie, wanders through the swamps of Louisiana, until it is time to answer the call of his master, Gyps. Gyps is the former gardener to the Zombie's human alias, Simon Garth. In possession of the Amulets of Damballah, Gyps orders the Zombie to go into town to get him money. The Zombie wanders into the French Quarter of New Orleans, but the revelers take little notice of him. Those who do react, merely think that he is simply another partier wearing an elaborate costume. The zombie attacks a pedestrian, but a policeman takes notice and gives chase. The Zombie returns to Gyps' cottage, but the surly gardener is enraged to see that he came back empty handed. He then orders the zombie to attack a young woman at the main house. Gyps plans on staging her rescue from the zombie in order to gain her affection. The Zombie breaks into the woman's room, but feels an uncontrollable urge to turn away. A part of Simon Garth's humanity recalls this woman as his own daughter, and he is incapable of killing her. The Zombie returns to the garden shed and strangles Gyps. He then wanders back to his own shallow grave and lies down. Appearances * Zombie, Simon Garth * Donna Garth * Gyps * None * None * Humans * Zombies * Louisiana :* New Orleans * Amulets of Damballah * Knife * Pistol * Voodoo doll * Whip * None * Mardi Gras * Mystical item * Partier * Police officer * Strangulation * Swamp "Crack-Down!" * Writer - Stan Lee * Penciler - Joe Maneely * Inker - Joe Maneely * Editor - Stan Lee "Nightmare!" * Writer - Stan Lee * Penciler - George Tuska * Inker - George Tuska * Editor - Stan Lee "Rocket Ship!" * Writer - Stan Lee * Penciler - Russ Heath * Inker - Russ Heath * Editor - Stan Lee Notes & Trivia * This issue was published under Marvel Comics' Atlas Comics imprint. * This issue is reprinted in its entirety in ''Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Menace'', Volume 1. * "Zombie!" is also reprinted in ''Essential Tales of the Zombie'', Volume 1, ''Curse of the Weird'' #4, and ''Tales of the Zombie Annual'' #1. * "Nightmare!" is also reprinted in ''Tales of the Zombie'' #2. In that issue the story is titled "Acid Test". * This issue includes a two-page text story by Dick Ayers entitled "Mind over Matter". * This is the first appearance of Simon Garth. He will go on to become the main character in the Tales of the Zombie magazine series in 1973. * This is the first appearance of Donna Garth. * This is the first and final appearance of Gyps as a living person. * Gyps is not referenced by name in this issue. He is referred to only as the gardener. * The events from "Zombie!" chronologically takes place immediately after the first story from ''Tales of the Zombie'' #1. Recommended Reading External Links * * * Category:Menace Vol 1